We Fight, We Love
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Doesn't matter how many times they fight, how many times they argue, how many times he teases her and how many times she's jealous. They love each other. But that doesn't mean their fights aren't interesting. If you're not James Potter, that is. / JPLE


_**We Fight, We Love.**_

_**by: bubble drizzles**_

_**I'm not J.K Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter. **_

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't matter how many times they fight, how many times they argue, how many times he teases her and how many times she's jealous. They love each other. But that doesn't mean their fights aren't interesting. If you're not James Potter, that is.<em>

* * *

><p>"Go after Emmeline, why don't you?" shouted a furious redhead, leaving the castle, followed by a dark-haired boy with glasses.<p>

"Yeah, I think I'll go. At least _she_ understands me and isn't so mad about everything," said the boy.

"Oh yeah," the redhead stopped abruptly, "Go on, then. You can go! Your presence won't be missed, Potter."

"Really?"

"Of course! I survived sixteen years of my life without you. I think I can handle it."

"But let's be honest, you've been in love with me for a long time, isn't that right Red?" James said, putting his arms around Lily's waist.

"You're so full of yourself, Potter," Lily said, taking the boy's arm off of her.

"I can, Evans."

"You're cocky, arrogant, annoying. . . " Lily returned to walking across the Courtyard, "Not to mention you like to show off with that stupid Snitch all the time."

"And yet, you love me."

Lily stopped and turned around to face the boy, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow,

"Who deluded you?"

"Ah, Lily, I know you love me," hugging her, he continued, "Admit it, come on. Admit you can't live without your hunk of a boyfriend."

"Never."

"Admit it, my redheaded darling," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Lily bit her lips and closed her eyes. "Oh, alright James," she sighed, "I can't live without you, my hunk of a boyfriend who loves teasing me."

"I like to tease you, but you know you're the only one I love, don't you?"

"I know," changing her tone and letting go of her boyfriend, she continued, "_BUT_, since you prefer Emmeline, since she understands you, go look for her, go on."

"Ah, Lily!"

"No, go on, it's ok. I'm sure Benjy Fenwick wouldn't mind keeping me company."

"_Fenwick_?" James asked, chasing the girl, "You're gonna ask _Fenwick_ to keep you company?"

"Yes I am."

"For Merlin's sake, Lily!"

"What, James? You can stay with Emme, I can stay with Benjy!"

"Of course not Lily! I'm not going to let you."

"And who says I need your permission?"

"Lily Evans, you're my girlfriend!"

"So?"

"So, I won't let you ask Benjy Fenwick to keep you company."

"Frankly, James..."

Sitting under a tree, Sirius and Marlene watched the whole thing.

"For Merlin's sake! These two are impossible!" Marlene muttered.

"Yeah, but Evans needs to learn not to be so jealous," replied Sirius.

"You're not gonna start too, are you, Sirius?"

"Nope. Why argue when I can be using my mouth for other things?"

Marlene laughed, "And what would those things be?"

"Kissing your beautiful lips, Marley, dear."

"Oh, Sirius, you'll need to do more than that if you want to kiss me today."

"Marlene!"

"What? Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you all the time, baby."

_"_Oh, come on. Just one kiss."

"Desperate, are you?"

"Desperate? Me? Sirius Black?" Sirius laughed, "I can get all the girls at this school, McKinnon. Sirius Black is _never_ desperate."

"Oh yeah?" Marlene asked, getting up, "Then you can go after those other girls."

"What? Marlene, I was joking. Get back here!"

"Nope," said the girl, laughing and running from the Marauder.

"Marley!" He shouted, running after her, "McKinnon, come back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! How are you? Well, this was my first Harry Potter fic, aside from a crossover ["United We Stand", Percy Jackson/Harry Potter, if you're interested.] I'm writing with my friend. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed, it was originally written in Portuguese. **

**It was loosely based off my friend's relationship with her ex-boyfriend - no one, could stand those two, _gosh_ they were annoying - and she wanted to read it so I wrote in Portuguese for her [this version's also on my account, for those Portuguese readers out there!] and then I thought "Oh, what the heck!" and translated it to English. Honestly, I think it was better in Portuguese. . . doesn't make much of a difference, I didn't change anything, just the words, but still. **

**Review? *-***


End file.
